El nacimiento de las brujas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10pairings. SPOILERS EP8. De cómo de las manos de Hachijo Tohya nacieron tres brujas diferentes, cada una de las cuales representó todo un reto para él.
1. Bernkastel

**Reto: **10 parejas**  
>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler (Hachijo Tohya)  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Bernkastel  
><strong>Notas:<strong> **_Spoilers del EP8_**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género:<strong> Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos:<strong> Abecedario  
><strong>Tema:<strong> 26. Gato

**Notas:** Digamos que es mi propia teoría hecha un pedazo de fanfic, en ella, Battler-Tohya amnésico creó/escribió incluso el metaworld y se inspiró para hacer a las brujas en cosas cotidianas, Higurashi en sus novelas gráficas es un mundo dentro de un manga, de ahí viene Rika y se supone entre los fans que Bernkastel también.

* * *

><p>Llevaba días atascado en esa condenada parte, días, años, ya no llevaba la cuenta, de cualquier manera, ¿importaba? No, claro que no. Sus recuerdos no volverían con tan sólo desearlo, así como tampoco la novela nueva se escribiría sola a pura fuerza de voluntad. Necesitaba algo más para darle vitalidad a las cosas, ya tenía a Beatrice haciendo de las suyas por los pasillos de la mansión amparada por la oscuridad y tenía a Battler para atacarla (le costaba tanto pensar que era él, le costaba tanto que casi pensaba que Battler era un brujo, una entidad separada de su cuerpo), pero faltaba algo más, una chispa, un villano.<p>

Pero, ¿qué villano podía introducir? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Cuál sería su propósito? La idea se escapaba de su mente cada vez que llegaba a vislumbrarla, como un gato escurridizo o peor aún quizás como algo que en realidad nunca existió, un fantasma de su propia incertidumbre. La idea se escapaba con los días y las horas, dejándolo solo en su estudio con la misma desesperación que ya era rutina, la misma búsqueda incansable por los recuerdos, por el sentido de lo que todo el mundo llamaba masacre de Rokkenjima y de la que él había logrado escapar ya hacía tantos años, ileso mentalmente.

Así pues, Tohya pasaba los días mirando fijamente algún punto de su estudio, a veces la ventana, a veces la alfombra roja como la sangre que tantas veces lo había inspirado, como si de pronto la respuesta fuese a aparecer ahí, junto al gato de Ikuko, negro y con ojos demasiado penetrantes, demasiado diabólicos.

—¿Todavía no has empezado? —era la pregunta con la cual Ikuko anunciaba su visita cuando se escabullía en el estudio, ansiosa por tener algo a lo cual echarle un buen ojo crítico o bien, algo con lo cual devanarse los sesos buscando el hilo final de la trama.

Él siempre la recibía con una mirada silenciosa y ella correspondía con un gesto similar al de una sonrisa, expectante pero comprensivo, a veces también teñido con un matiz de preocupación.

—Necesito un villano, pero no puedo imaginármelo —esa tarde ésa había sido su respuesta, muchas otras sólo el silencio, la frustración flotando en el aire, como emanada de todos sus poros.

Ikuko lo observó durante algunos momentos y luego desvío su vista hacia el escritorio, donde el manuscrito mecanografiado continuaba intacto en las mismas palabras "La Leyenda de la Bruja Dorada", a su lado, un montón de comics y libros que seguramente habían salido de su biblioteca personal estaban dispersos en curiosos montoncitos, pues sin duda el hombre había tratado de buscar inspiración en ellos sin encontrarla, todos, salvo un manga, cuyas páginas abiertas él no dejaba de observar cada tanto.

—¿Higurashi? —había leído ese trabajo hacía mucho tiempo y era francamente interesante, había constituído un reto hasta el final, uno que ella no pudo anticipar y que le granjeó el cariño por el autor en particular. Aún así, no entendía qué buscaba Tohya en Higurashi, cuando los mundos eran claramente diferentes y lo que él estaba escribiendo era el punto de partida para encontrar sus memorias, que sin duda no se hallaban sumergidas en Hinamizawa.

—Quiero a alguien como ella —afirmó el hombre, mirando fascinado a Rika Furudo, quien había superado cientos de kakeras llenas de dolor, algo similar a lo que él planeaba hacer con su familia con tal de recuperar los fragmentos perdidos de su personalidad—. A alguien retorcido. La quiero a ella. ¿No crees que se haya convertido en una Bruja? ¿No crees que era su derecho después de tantos fragmentos de dolor?

Ikuko sonrió ante la idea, que parecía tentadora.

—Se llamó a sí misma Bernkastel —recordó ella, tratando de ayudarlo a salir del atasco donde se había quedado durante días, casi semanas, con tan sólo una parte de la novela escrita—. La bruja de los milagros. ¿Quieres que sea ella la villana?

Tohya sonrió, las ideas parecían formarse en su mente nebulosa como si fueran haces de luz brillantes a los que debiera aferrarse, agujeros en la hoja de papel donde podía zambullirse y no mirar atrás. Bernkastel, bruja de los milagros. Bernkastel, a veces aliada, casi siempre enemiga peligrosa, tan escurridiza y astuta como el gato de Ikuko, que curiosamente se llamaba Bern. Una gran coincidencia que casi le hizo sentirse revitalizado, una pieza que parecía querer encajar con el rompecabezas de su memoria.

—Se podrá convertir en un gato —murmuró él, con voz átona, aunque Ikuko podía ver lo febril que estaba, casi como cuando lo había encontrado, lleno de agua salada y con fiebre, abriendo los ojos de cuando en cuando para preguntar por ella (¿ella quién?), por Beatrice.

—Te dejo solo.

Si la oyó, no hizo ningún intento de respuesta y su figura se desvaneció del estudio casi como por arte de magia, dejándolo a solas con su imaginación y sus memorias borrosas, con la bruja Bernkastel flotando frente a él, desafiante, inclinándose para levantar su rostro con un dedo bajo el mentón. Le advertía que Battler sufriría mucho y también su querida Beatrice cuando ella se introdujera, le advertía que no sería fácil, que le daría guerra, pero él sólo sonreía, con un extraño arrebato de la personalidad del ya muerto Battler, desafiante, retador, expectante.

Que empiece el juego. La segunda bruja ha nacido.


	2. Lambdadelta

**Reto: **10 parejas**  
>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler (Hachijo Tohya)  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Lambdadelta  
><strong>Notas:<strong> **_Spoilers del EP8_**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género:<strong> Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos:<strong> Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>40. Jalea

**Notas:** Digamos que es mi propia teoría hecha un pedazo de fanfic, en ella, Battler-Tohya amnésico creó/escribió incluso el metaworld y se inspiró para hacer a las brujas en cosas cotidianas, el pastel sale en el EP8 y se dice claramente que es Lambda, sólo que yo le añadí lo de que era un dulce de Ikuko.

* * *

><p>No puede sacarse la idea de la mente, parece orbitar alrededor de su cabeza, atormentándolo como el olor dulzón que proviene de la cocina, a algunos cuantos metros de distancia. La novela ha cobrado vida propia en sus manos, cosa que es ciertamente irónica dadas las circustancias en las que escribe, dado el tema mismo, que de vez en cuando crea la ilusión óptica de sangre en sus manos, sangre y lágrimas, mezclado todo con un toque de dolor.<p>

Ya tiene a la bruja que necesitaba: Bernkastel, aquella a la cual puede ver bajo sus párpados cuando cierra los ojos, frustrado y apático, mofándose de lo débil que es; sin embargo, otra amenaza con saltar a escena en cualquier momento, una forma borrosa, un poco cruel pero en sí grácil, suave como un pedazo de pastel. Tendría que reescribir la mitad de la historia para incluirla o sacarse algún truco de la manga, a pesar de que es su primera vez creando una historia, tendría que sacrificar muchas cosas... No obstante, la perspectiva no lo desalienta, no le importa pasarse una noche en vela con tal de que ella lo deje en paz, la bruja de sus sueños, dulce pero peligrosa.

Pero, ¿qué pensará Ikuko sobre eso? No está muy seguro de que la idea vaya a agradarle en lo absoluto, después de todo, aquello es terapéutico, ¿no? ¿Y cómo podría ayudarlo una bruja desconocida de cabellos rubios, un poco más bajita que él, pero ciertamente más retorcida? Casi puede oír las palabras de la mujer que lo ha salvado, colándose por la estancia para enfriarla al menos otros 10 grados, casi puede ver sus ojos brillantes tiñéndose con la amenaza, la duda, la preocupación y si le importara demasiado, desistiría de la idea, pero no puede.

La bruja ríe a su alrededor, todavía una mancha borrosa con cortos pero vivaces cabellos rubios, riendo y bromeando con infantilismo escondido detrás de sus facciones de niña pequeña.

—¿Qué sucede Ba-ttler~? ¿Tienes miedo de tu novia? —la chica bruja coloca sus manos sobre sus caderas y se balancea haciendo muecas grotescas a su alrededor, convenciéndolo aún más de que es perfecta para lo que él necesita.

Battler. Ese nombre no le pertenece, parece tan ajeno a él que logra hacerlo preguntarse, por enésima ocasión, sino se estará volviendo loco, en lugar de ser el poseedor de ideas ingeniosas. No responde, sin embargo y sale de su estudio, que casi se ha convertido en su guarida contra el mundo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, donde Ikuko sin duda estará preparando alguno de esos extraños brebajes que ella llama platillos.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunta la mujer, sin darle espacio para que haga sus preguntas, sorprendiéndolo a medio camino hacia donde está parada, un delantal floreado cubriendo su cuerpo lleno de manchas. Se aparta para dejarle a la vista un extraño montículo de colores que se derrite como si estuviese directamente bajo los rayos del sol, es rosa pálido y tiene algunos dulces incrustados por aquí y por allá, similares a fósiles de vívidos tonos. Una jalea de color rojo se escurre por los lados del pastel y tiene algunas letras que, al deformarse, han formado lo que parece un número, el 34.

—Hmmm... —por un momento, unas ganas francas de reír lo asaltan, pero mueren rápidamente en su garganta al sentir que no es lo apropiado, que la risa y él no se llevan bien, que son enemigos mortales por toda la eternidad. Sin embargo consigue decir la verdad con una sonrisa afable aflorando en las comisuras de su boca, afable y calmada, quizás por lo que está a punto de decir—. No muy bien.

Ella le concede la razón con un extraño asentimiento de la cabeza, con esa misteriosa sonrisa que parece esconder miles de secretos bajo su piel, parece resignada como siempre lo está al tratar de cocinar, un poco furiosa, pero más que todo decepcionada.

—¿Y bien? Si no has venido a ver mis desastrosos intentos por hacer un postre es porque necesitas algo, ¿no es cierto? —ella se limpia las manos en el delantal, ya de por sí bastante sucio y le ofrece la silla más cercana, toda batida con harina y polvos extraños.

—Quiero crear a otra bruja —murmura Tohya, mirando directamente a los ojos de su interlocutora, aunque de vez en cuando los desvía para mirar a su salvaje imaginación corriendo por la habitación, la bruja sin nombre y sin rostro del todo definido, que picotea el pastel como si fuese un animal muerto, burlándose de su consistencia—. Una bruja tan mala como tus pasteles.

Probablemente no debía decir eso, pero era totalmente la verdad, la inspiración le había llegado nada más ver la masa gelatinosa dentro del molde de hornear, la apariencia suave y aparentemente inofensiva del betún y el chantilli, los dulces sobresaliendo aquí y allá como si fueran virtudes, la cara de la maldad disfrazada de rosa, porque ambos conocían perfectamente el sabor de esos pasteles, de los platillos y los guisos típicos que salían de las manos de la mujer, tan malvados y tan malos que a veces los tenían todo el día en cama.

—¿Oh? ¿Tan mala como mis pasteles? —Ikuko parece divertida ante la idea, incluso se permite bromear un poco más levantándose de su asiento frente a él para ir a cortar un pedazo del mortífero pero inspirador pedazo de comida—. Entonces tienes que probarlo, me pregunto qué nuevas ideas te dará su sabor.

Un trozo grande es puesto frente a él después de que Ikuko hace a un lado todas las ollas y sartenes tiznados de harina, huevos y una extraña sustancia que parece esa jalea que sigue derritiéndose en el pastel. Tohya hace un gesto indefinido con la cabeza antes de asentir, ciertamente impresionado de que le haya tocado la parte en la cual las ahora indescifrables letras forman el número 34. Parece ser que todo es destino, inevitable, porque las ideas siguen aflorando en su mente y conforme lo hacen, las va compartiendo con la bruja que lo mira sonriendo maléficamente, feliz de poder tener una identidad.

—¿Qué te parece el nombre Lambdadelta? —su voz es monótona, átona, carente de vida, misma que según parece se fue con Battler ese fatídico día, sin embargo, las respuestas que obtiene tienen vivacidad, la misma que necesita la historia para no hacerla pesada—. ¿Te gusta el rosa? ¿Te gustaría que tu personaje...?

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —son las respuestas que obtiene y Lambdadelta se va convirtiendo de un ser sin forma, casi un fantasma de cabellos rubios, en una mujer enfundada en un vestido rosa, lleno de dulces y amante de ellos, vivaz y aparentemente dulce, aunque por dentro un poco más cruel, ácida y agria.

—Bienvenida, Lambdadelta, Bruja de la Certeza —dice el hombre cuando el proceso de creación está terminado y la niña bruja lo observa de frente, con los ojos rojos anegados de la emoción pues el papel que tendrá será importantísimo a su manera.

—Bruja de la Certeza... —hace eco la voz de Ikuko, que se ha quedado callada observando el proceso de creación, por muy extraño que éste parezca a sus ojos, mismo que le habría valido a Tohya su reclusión en un psiquiátrico.

Tohya le ha dado el título de la certidumbre a la chica bruja por una sola razón (¿es que acaso el ánimo de ese misterioso Battler se ha apoderado de su cuerpo?) y es que, ciertamente, los pasteles de Ikuko son mortíferos.


	3. Featherine Augustus Aurora

**Reto: **10 parejas**  
>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler (Hachijo Tohya)  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Hachijo Ikuko (Featherine Augustus Aurora)  
><strong>Notas:<strong> **_Spoilers del EP8.  
><em>****Rating:** T  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos:<strong> Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>6. Bruja

* * *

><p>Hay muy pocas cosas que Tohya detesta en realidad, además del asedio de los periodistas y de la gente en el internet, hablando como si no comprendieran nada sobre la masacre de Rokkenjima, algo que realmente lo hace sentir incómodo es la mirada de Ikuko mientras lee sus últimos trabajos o borradores, mientras va tachando de aquí a allá frases que le parecen inconexas o pistas que murmura -son demasiado- para los flojos lectores. No le gusta porque parece estar criticando su alma, pues de alguna manera la está vertiendo en esos trozos de papel, con cada noche que pasa desvelándose para pensar en algún truco ingenioso o tratando de recordar, de pensar, ¿eran acaso todos como yo los pienso? ¿Eran acaso así de simpáticos? ¿Si quiera tenían ese color de cabello? Y ella, sin embargo, corrige aquí y allá y su ceño fruncido cuando termina la lectura siempre augura unas cuantas horas de discusiones entre ellos sobre qué mejorar o qué quitar, siempre sin ceder ante las peticiones del otro durante largo rato.<p>

Es aguda y malvada con esas críticas, parece saber incluso más que él bajo sus sonrisas misteriosas y su rostro de absoluta tranquilidad, sería una bruja terrible si estuviese del lado equivocado de la historia.

—Sé que detestas las críticas, pero no has estado escuchándome, Tohya —la mesa de caoba es lo único que los separa con sus interminables montones de papeles llenos de anotaciones y fechas que Tohya teme olvidar, aún así, la cercanía de esos ojos inquisitivos consigue marearlo sólo un poco, hacerlo sentir indefenso con ese ligero temblor en su estómago—. Tenemos que arreglar este manuscrito lo antes posible. Tu hermana quiere verte, ¿sabes? Quiere ver a Hachijo Tohya, aquél que ha matado tantas veces a su familia...

Ella sonríe y para su sorpresa, el hombre corresponde el gesto, sin duda mucho más dispuesto a corregir que en veces anteriores todo aquello que ella piensa que está mal.

—Eres como una bruja —musita él, recordando cómo ha dado vida a otras muchas en las páginas de su manuscrito, mismas que han cobrado vida propia como entes malignos que no paran de atormentarlo y de hacerle la escritura difícil, pero divertida.

—Lo soy —admite Ikuko con esa misma sonrisa misteriosa, echándose el cabello hacia atrás como si le estorbara—. La Bruja Espectadora. A la cual no le gusta, por cierto, lo que has hecho con los últimos asesinatos, ¿sabes? Son poco creíbles y muy fáciles de descifrar.

—¿Así que he sido capturado por una bruja? —la idea le gusta, la imagina magnífica, ataviada con una túnica ceremonial y todo su conocimiento, dispuesta a escuchar historias todo el tiempo, a analizarlas y criticarlas con el ávido interés de un espectador voraz. Hace mucho que no tiene esa sensación, aquella que le hace picar las manos, urgiéndolo a que cree, a que de vida a nuevos personajes y todavía le quedan algunos en las lagunas de su cerebro, flotando sin forma definida, por lo menos hasta que les llegue su tiempo. Y ahora es el de ella, la mujer que tiene enfrente y que tanto significa para él—. Featherine Augustus Aurora —recita como si fuera un encantamiento y los ojos oscuros frente a él brillan con cierta complicidad—. La Bruja Espectadora. La que recibirá a mi hermana para mostrarle la verdad que casi hemos alcanzado.

Cuando ve a Ikuko levantarse, como siempre oportuna a la hora de adivinar cuando tiene ganas de trabajar, no la ve con su clásico abrigo costoso del color del otoño ni con los vestidos elegantes pero bonitos que suele usar desde que tiene memoria, sino con el atuendo ceremonial de la bruja, la tranquilidad y calma de quien ha vivido más de un milenio escuchando las historias de los demás. Es justo lo que necesita.

—No pienses que por crearme un personaje voy a olvidar las correcciones que te hice —ella le sonríe desde la puerta, aún en sus ojos como la grandiosa bruja que es.

Él no puede evitar reír entre dientes.

Las Brujas que ha creado lo persiguen y atormentan, pero ésta en particular no le molesta en absoluto, podrían llamarlo masoquista, ya que Ikuko puede decirle todo lo que quiera, incluídas las críticas más duras a su trabajo.


	4. Extra Ushiromiya Lion

**Reto: **10 parejas**  
>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler (Hachijo Tohya)  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Ushiromiya Lion  
><strong>Notas:<strong> **_Spoilers del EP8.  
><em>****Rating:** T  
><strong>Género:<strong> Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos:<strong> Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>83. Vida

* * *

><p>La verdad es devastadora, tan fuerte, tan poderosa, que cuando Tohya abre los ojos se sorprende de no ver su habitación incendiándose o la guerra llevándose a cabo en el exterior. La ha alcanzado nada más cerrar los ojos, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, esperándolo, al alcance de su mano fantasmal en la privacidad de su mente. La promesa, la niña con la cual solía jugar cuando era un crío, hacía tantos años ya, las mejillas rojas cuando formuló su juramento... El cuerpo sonriente hundiéndose en el mar, aferrado al antigüo Battler, al verdadero Battler. Todo estaba ahí, la masacre, los gritos, los engaños, la lluvia tormentosa que caía esa noche, todo...<p>

Y ha sido su culpa, como se recuerda por enésima vez, mientras los recuerdos comienzan a danzar bajo sus párpados cerrados, clavándose en él con la fuerza de cuchillos y dagas. Ha sido su culpa. Si hubiera... Sabe que ella también se hizo la misma pregunta: "¿Si hubiera...?" Puede imaginársela en un dormitorio oscuro, pensando, reflexionando, deseando. ¿Si hubiera sido diferente? Ya no puede hacer nada para salvarla, su cadáver descansa en el fondo del mar y su alma, más allá, en el paraíso donde el verdadero Battler se ha casado con ella, donde todo lo que ha escrito mágicamente se ha vuelto realidad, salvo un final feliz en el mundo terrenal.

Quiere dárselo. Cuando ve la fecha en el calendario, los días finales de Septiembre perfilándose en la última línea del papel, sabe que le queda muy poco tiempo para darle el final que merece, ella y la novela que ha inspirado, la vida que le ha dado, que después de todo no ha sido infeliz.

Si hubiera sido diferente... Cierra los ojos y comienza a ver nuevas figuras, aquellas que siempre vagaban por su mente, borrosos bosquejos de personajes nuevos que nunca pensó que llegaría a usar, ahora brillantes contornos con personalidad propia, ese hubiera que ella no dejaba de clamar. Sólo quería ser feliz y aceptada por todos, por la familia a la cual pertenecía, muy lejos de promesas absurdas que un chiquillo con el ego demasiado inflado no iba a llegar a cumplir, sólo quería que alguien la reconociera.

_Y lo harán_. Le promete, levantándose súbitamente de la cama a mitad de la noche, con el sonido de las cigarras en la lejanía como su única música de fondo, sus pasos resonando como cañones en el silencio del lugar. Ushiromiya Lion. Ese nombre salta de inmediato a su conciencia cuando prende el computador y empieza a teclear, rápidamente, como poseído, todos los datos que ha recolectado de ella, de lo que en realidad deseaba ser.

El heredero de la familia en lugar de un sirviente, amado y respetado por sus padres, por su hermana, con excelentes grados pero aún así con suficiente ánimo para jugar. Favorito de Kinzo y amigo de todos los primos, sin predilección por Battler. Ojos azules y largo cabello dorado, modales afectados pero risa sencilla. Y como compañero, alguien que de verdad respetase sus deseos, que comprendiera el corazón de todo su misterio, que pusiera los sentimientos antes que nada, pero a la vez un poco opuesto...

_Serás feliz._ Promete él, con el último título de su libro brillando en la pantalla, aún si sabe que tal vez no lo publicará pues es sólo para ella. Serás feliz. Algunas lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos y caen sobre el teclado, negro como la noche afuera, siente la pérdida como nunca antes. Siente el vacío de dejar la historia ir, de alejarse de sus brujas y su magia, incluso de las masacres y los engaños, pero ese sentimiento no es suyo en realidad, es el de ella y también el de Battler, aún vivo en alguna parte de su interior, aún vivo por ínfimos minutos para llorar lo que ha hecho y ha pasado. Su Yasu. Su Lion. La kakera milagrosa.

El Requiem de la Bruja Dorada. Su última oportunidad de redención. Al menos hasta que las brujas tomen el mando, lideradas por Ikuko, quien sin duda querrá corregir el final feliz que está planeando: La historia demasiado cursi, pero real, de lo que sucedió entre dos niños una tarde de verano llena de promesas sin cumplir.

**FIN.**


End file.
